


Umbrella

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Dizem que guarda-chuvas aproximam as pessoas.





	Umbrella

**Umbrella.**   
_para nicke, por seus dezoito anos e porque nada é tão a gente quanto taoris sempre será._

> **"Dizem que guarda chuvas aproximam as pessoas.”**

 

A temporada de chuvas já havia começado e, depois de ser surpreendido por algumas chuvas seguidas, aprendi a andar com um guarda chuva ao meu lado. Ainda achava extremamente incômodo mais um aparato a ser carregado, ainda mais nas ruas apinhadas de gente como as da capital sul coreana, por onde eu sempre passava atrasado para o trabalho, porém pareceu necessário depois da série de gripes que enfrentei recorrente às chuvas que apanhei.

Olhei para o relógio mais uma vez, confirmando a teoria de que o tempo passa mais devagar quando você precisa que ele corra; ainda faltavam 30 minutos para o fim do meu expediente e eu não estava a fim de enfrentar o temporal que se anunciava – uma péssima hora para o meu carro estar quebrado e eu estar sem tempo de levá-lo ao conserto.

 

Eu imaginava que ainda daria tempo de chegar a estação de trem duas ruas de distância do prédio onde eu trabalhava antes do temporal cair, pois, apesar de ter aprendido a conviver com um guarda-chuva, ainda era extremamente incômodo andar pelas ruas cheias de guarda-chuvas e sem espaço para que você se locomova. Nada me incomodava mais do que os encontrões de guarda-chuvas nas ruas e o fato de que, não importa se você possui um ou não, você sempre chegará molhado ao local desejado.

 

Os papéis à minha frente já não pareciam tão interessantes quanto observar o ponteiro do relógio cada vez mais se aproximando da hora mais esperada. Faltava menos de dez minutos agora e eu já estava começando a arquivar o trabalho inacabado para levar para casa – eu já devia estar acostumado a isso, afinal, desde que comecei a trabalhar ainda como estagiário no ramo de advocacia, eu sempre acabava levando trabalho para casa.

 

Quando meu horário finalmente chegou, eu já estava com tudo guardado em minhas pastas e preparava-me para ir embora. Desliguei o notebook, deixando-o guardado em minha sala – como arriscaria leva-lo quando o mundo ameaça cair? – e deixei a sala, trancando-a. Dei adeus aos meus companheiros que ainda ficariam para terminar seus turnos e apanhei o guarda chuva, afinal, alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim e já estava chovendo.

 

O fato é que eu nada tenho contra dias chuvosos, até gosto deles, na verdade. Gosto de observar a chuva caindo pela janela do meu quarto enquanto tenho café quente ao meu lado e talvez algum livro que deixei inacabado, porém ela se torna incrivelmente incômoda enquanto eu tentava proteger papéis importantes debaixo do guarda chuva que nem cobria meu tamanho.

 

Concentrei-me em me afastar dos transeuntes que vinham na minha direção e em não esbarrar com seus guarda-chuvas enquanto tentava chegar a estação de trem. A chuva estava se tornando cada vez mais forte a cada minuto que eu passava fora de abrigo e foi em meio ao início de temporal que eu o encontrei.

 

Seria difícil não observá-lo, sendo bem sincero. No meio do mar de guarda-chuvas monocromáticos como se espera de cada pessoa dessa cidade, seu guarda chuva destoava de todos em tons azuis. Ele não parecia estar com pressa e tampouco estava se importando com as pessoas que passavam esbarrando por si; ao contrário, parecia bastante concentrado na revista que equilibrava em uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava o estranho guarda-chuva.

 

O rapaz parecia tão desatento quanto eu mesmo estava enquanto o observava; só percebi que havia parado no meio da calçada quando nós dois acabamos nos esbarrando, fazendo com que os papéis que tínhamos em mãos caíssem no chão, molhando-se aos poucos.

 

O rapaz parecia alarmado quando derrubou o guarda chuva para apanhar o que havíamos derrubado e demorei alguns segundos para que me abaixasse e pudesse ajuda-lo, dessa vez segurando o guarda entre nós dois para que ele não se molhasse mais que o necessário.

 

“Desculpe-me, eu estava distraído!”, ele exclamou enquanto organizava os papéis dentro da pasta que eu havia derrubado.

 

“Não há problema, eu também não estava prestando atenção.” Desculpei-me.

 

“Eu espero que seus documentos não tenham se molhado muito”, ele disse, erguendo-se novamente com a pasta em mãos, “parecem importantes.”

 

Eu já não estava me recordando mais dos documentos em suas mãos enquanto focava-me em gravar os traços de seu rosto. “Tudo bem.” Respondi por fim. “Tenho uma cópia deles no escritório, de qualquer forma.”

 

“Fico mais aliviado em saber que não o atrapalhei então”, o rapaz respondeu, com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, “eu gosto de andar em dias de chuva, mas acabo me desligando um pouco das pessoas ao meu redor.”

 

Ele era um rapaz estranho, observei. Os cabelos descoloridos agora estavam molhados pela chuva e suas roupas também pareciam um pouco encharcadas, mas nada disso tirava o sorriso bonito dos lábios que chegava aos seus olhos felinos. Porém, concordei com ele – quem seria eu para negar o prazer de se andar pela Seul chuvosa?

 

“Bom, tenho que ir agora”, ele disse, voltando sua atenção ao local onde havia soltado seu guarda chuva, até perceber que não havia nenhum ali. “Mas...”

 

“Parece que as pessoas não pararam por nós”, respondi. Não havia resquícios de seu guarda chuva azul e seria difícil perde-lo de vista – por quanto tempo nós nos encaramos e trocamos poucas palavras?”

 

“Aish...”, ele reclamou, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos, “não estava preparado para ficar doente...”

 

“Aqui, pegue o meu”, ofereci. “A estação é na esquina e você parece precisar mais de um guarda chuva do que eu.”

 

“Não posso aceitar, você vai se molhar e-“

 

“Se eu não quisesse lhe dar, não ofereceria.”  Retorqui. “Vamos, pegue. Você parece não estar aqui há muito tempo e Seul tem muito a oferecer que não aproveitará se estiver doente.”

 

O rapaz pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes antes de pegar o guarda chuva de minhas mãos – nossas mãos se tocaram por ínfimos segundos, o suficiente para que eu sentisse o que tinha jurado nunca sentir por ninguém. Havia saído da China há muito tempo quando ganhei a oportunidade de estudar na Coreia do Sul e ninguém nunca me causou tantas sensações distintas como o estranho rapaz do guarda-chuva azul.

 

“Obrigada, senhor...?”

 

“Yifan. Wu Yifan.” Apresentei-me. “Meus amigos costumam me chamar de Kris.”

 

“Obrigado, Kris.” Ele disse, apropriando-se do meu apelido. “Meu nome é Huang Zitao, e foi um prazer conhecê-lo nesse dia chuvoso.”

 

“O prazer foi meu, Zitao.” Sorri. “Agora preciso ir... Tenha um bom passeio.”

 

“Obrigado, Yifan.” Agradeceu, distanciando-se aos poucos.

 

Ainda o observei por alguns segundos sentindo os pingos de chuva me alcançando antes de correr até a esquina, sentindo-me mais aquecido ao escapar da chuva fria que antes assolava minhas roupas. Os papéis em minhas mãos já pareciam inutilizados e eu teria muito trabalho acumulado para o dia seguinte, mas, estranhamente, eu me sentia mais feliz do que em muito tempo apenas com um breve encontro com um rapaz de guarda-chuva colorido.

 

**~ .x. ~**

 

Alguns dias se passaram desde o encontro com Huang Zitao num fim de tarde chuvoso e eu estava finalizando o caso no qual estava trabalhando. Ainda olhava para o relógio esperando que seus ponteiros andassem mais rápidos com a força da minha vontade, porém, dessa vez ao invés de estar ansiando voltar para casa, eu queria poder voltar a esbarrar com o rapaz do guarda-chuva azul.

 

Nos primeiros dias, eu observava as pessoas pelas quais passava pelas ruas até a estação, tentando encontrar seus traços tão distintos em meio a tantos rostos, porém falhando em todas as tentativas. Era como se a vida tivesse nos dado apenas uma chance e nós a desperdiçamos em troca de poucas palavras.

 

Também não é como se eu acreditasse em amor à primeira vista e tampouco estou apaixonado pelo rapaz com quem troquei dez minutos de conversa – sejamos realistas, isso só acontece em filmes. Porém, ele era um rapaz interessante e parecia divertido; seu sorriso ainda era um dos mais bonitos que vi e seu gosto peculiar por se destacar em meio à multidão poderia ser interessante.

 

Depois de algum tempo, desisti de encontrá-lo. Decidi que Huang Zitao seria apenas o rapaz com quem esbarrei em um dia chuvoso e que nunca mais aparecera como todas as pessoas com quem já esbarrei – qual seria a chance de encontra-lo novamente numa cidade tão grande quanto Seul?

 

Novamente só faltavam dez minutos para que meu expediente acabasse e eu comecei a guardas as coisas no mesmo ritual de todos os dias. Eu estava quase acabando de organizar as folhas em minha mesa quando minha secretária bateu em minha porta, o que parecia estranho considerando o horário.

 

“Com licença, senhor Wu”, Yoona pediu. “Há um rapaz do lado de fora e ele disse que precisa falar com o senhor. Perguntei seu nome, mas ele não se identificou, apenas disse que há algo que precisa lhe devolver.”

 

Estranhei suas palavras, porém permiti que o rapaz viesse a meu encontro. Yoona se despediu brevemente e saiu. Esperei por alguns instantes até que a porta se abrisse novamente, revelando quem eu menos esperava que pudesse me visitar. Como ele saberia onde eu trabalho?

 

“Com licença, senhor Wu.” O rapaz disse. “Mas tenho uma coisa que te pertence e sempre me ensinaram a devolver as coisas que me são emprestadas.”

 

“Huang Zitao.” Levantei-me, indo a seu encontro. O rapaz sorriu, mostrando-me meu guarda chuva em suas mãos. “Como soube onde me encontrar?”

 

“Tenho boa memória e li o cabeçalho dos documentos que você carregava aquele dia.” Respondeu. “Sem contar que um cartão seu apareceu em meio a minha revista, e achei que deveria voltar para entregar seu guarda-chuva.”

 

“Por que esperou por esses dias para que voltasse?”

 

“Não sei.” Deu de ombros. “Queria que sentisse minha falta, talvez?”

 

Sua risada preencheu meu escritório por breves instantes. Observei seu sorriso voltar a desenhar-se em seus lábios e percebi que, de fato, apesar de um único esbarrão e breves palavras trocadas, eu havia sentido falta de ver aquele sorriso.

 

“Bom, obrigado por devolver-me.” Agradeci. “Parece que vai chover e vim desprevenido dessa vez.”

 

Zitao sorriu mais uma vez. “Eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter me ajudado aquele dia.” Disse. “Em troca do seu ato de gentileza, vim convidá-lo para tomar um café na cafeteria próxima daqui.”

 

“Está me chamando pra sair, senhor Huang?”, brinquei.

 

As bochechas de Zitao coraram-se levemente. “É apenas uma troca de gentilezas.” Retorquiu. “Uma vez eu li que guarda-chuvas aproximam as pessoas, apenas queria testar essa teoria.”

 

Olhei mais uma vez para o relógio e dessa vez eu já estava livre. Voltei para minha escrivaninha, deixando-o esperando uma resposta. Terminei de arrumar os papéis em suas gavetas, dando-me uma noite de folga do trabalho. Zitao descansou o peso de seu corpo em uma das pernas, visivelmente incomodado com a falta de resposta.

 

“Acho que não tem mal algum em testar algumas teorias.” Respondi. “Teremos algum tempo para isso.”

 

Zitao deu-me um sorriso enquanto saíamos, dando tchau às pessoas ao nosso redor. Eu me preparava para enfrentar as piadinhas de mal gosto de Park Chanyeol, o melhor amigo incômodo que parecia estar presente em todos os momentos em que desejei que não estivesse, mas ainda valeria a pena porque Zitao voltou a sorrir enquanto conversava sobre o que podíamos fazer além de ir tomar café.

 

“Já foi ao rio Han à noite?”, ele perguntou. “Ele fica todo iluminado e é um local incrível, eu aposto que você iria adorar, você parece viver preso dentro desse prédio.”

 

“De fato faz algum tempo que não saio para visitar Seul.” Confessei.

 

“Seus dias de solidão estão acabados!”, ele disse animado. “Posso criar um itinerário para você.”

 

“Vai me acompanhar durante esses passeios?”

 

“Sou um ótimo guia turístico, se é o que quer saber.” Gabou-se.

 

“Então tudo bem.” Sorri. “Vamos começar por um café.”

 

Tao concordou e voltamos a nos misturar em meio a multidão. Percebi que em seus braços estava mais um guarda chuva azul pendurado, pronto para a chuva que Seul ainda nos prometia essa noite, mas dessa vez eu não estava preocupado com ela. Tao ainda me dispensava o sorriso que viria a ser o meu favorito e estava tudo bem por enquanto.

 

Dizem que guarda-chuvas aproximam as pessoas, ele disse. Estou torcendo, sinceramente, para que sua teoria esteja certa e que esse seja um começo para nós. 

 

> _Now that it's raining more than ever  
>  Know that we'll still have each other  
> You can stand under my umbrella_


End file.
